S3 E1
Summary With the dragon God, Igneon, on the loose, the team are information gathering. While Greta, Adelais and Tektite take to the libraries, Stevens and Prince do some tomb desecration. Roxy makes a cameo with her map making skills. Appearances In order of appearance * Adelais * Greta * Prince * Tektite * Stevens * Pabu * half-elf, Amber Hall resident * kitchen staff * Poe d'Blande * King Reginald * Zarasmus (message) * Roxy * Tribnik (remains) * Imp Librarian * Biscuit * Besh Locations Hygard * Amber Hall * Libraries * Tomb of Kings Quote of the Week None Events Down-time equals one week Adelais - library research, armour editions, helping with the healing of the crowd Greta - library research, dragon research, helping Adelais with the healing Prince - searched for King, he’s missing Tektite - alchemical breakthrough, plus helping Adelais with the heals (Adelais provides occasional Lemon juice) Stevens - workshop time, library time, network with animals regarding dragon Dragon (Igneon) went South. The dragon: red blend to gold tips - very different to what Tektite understands. It is powerful beyond comprehension - terrifying. Dozens dead, sword wounds, in the area that Adelais is helping. Worrying lack of Dragons noted in the library - like they have been actively removed - no one knows anything, and they don’t seem to be lying Stevens found there are no birds in the city, during the dragon emergence - the birds followed it tall figure in filthy cloak - Hygardians have been getting really sad figure at amber hall, here for the leader of the house (prince) half-elf lets the figure in Prince in office “now nobody, I was a King once” - it is the king of Hygard Prince asks kitchen staff for a meal for the king he summons Pabu, to summon the others Tektite is in the kitchen, doing alchemy Po is the liveliest one here Greta and Adelais were at lunch Adelais has unicorn pauldrons, new shiny armour Greta has “shiny cosmos lips”, new coat, ankle length long suede in black - white fox fur trim new tetsubo Prince - military garb, white jacket, faded yellow epaulettes - armour on right arm, grey metal plates - shoulder pad - buckles across it - high collar gold embroidery - white sash type belt - black trousers (princely dress uniform) Stevens - looks a bit taller, extra strap on his bag secures a wood and metal (plumbus weapon), big rune has triangle of smaller runes around it bladed fingers, built in knuckle dusters Tektite - Jingka clothes, baggy trousers, sash and his armoured chestplate - wings out King refers to us as the “God Slayers” King suggests we need to kill one more God - the dragon will return “Igneon, true God of the Mortal Plane” Igneon was known only by the kings of hygard (right to the first - Tribnik) king opened the Book of Tribnik, for should the “kingdom ever fall over” ancient draconic “it is the language of kings” Tribnik defeated the dragon once before several key figures that let him seal igneon away, we know nothing beyond this in the North, Tribnik met the Tyrant of the Peak East was the Jade Lady South was the Voice from Above West was Mortallus Queen De’ath ripped the heart of the city and left it to die Igneon named her the Queen They sealed Igneon in the Black Crag, now known as Hygard Lady Jane said stuff about squandered power and it should all be hers at a start now she’s dead again you can’t kill Igneon, he is primordial King Tribnik caught it within its own pact with the force of the other four, Tribnik subdued igneon and they made a deal Igneon would remain chained until the lineage had been granted 5 miracles, Tribnik used 4, the 5th was the declaration of the new Queen she’s doomed us all The God “he created hygard” “allowed us to live in peace” all this in my reign, we can fix it “ultimate evil” “the end of all things” = Igneon sealing of Igneon was the birth of Hygard, no one builds in Hygard, it just happens “ a few thousand years ago” King is called Reginald Adelais insists on the king having her sandwich, she can take out the pickles Greta has coffee, half sugar lemon juice for Tektite Reginald has some wine Stevens suggests we transcribe the king’s scrolls, it would normally be illegal, but its dire Hygard is starting to become a crag again Stevens asks “the contract is broken” - yeah what drove igneon to the pact - asks Greta Reginald says it isn’t written, but I would suspect they feared igneon might escape he was still in chains eradication of dragons? is that the kings doing? - Greta the king knows about dragons who has been scrubbing it out? there’s a dragon with a spare wish? “i didn’t know until I donned the crown, it’s passed by kings” Stevens asks of any advisors? the king says, strictly royalty know we have the scrolls written out in Common - translated by the King establish the presence of these four mythological figures Greta suggests Samuel Summersearch is still about - to aide - if Reginald needs an ally Reginald put Samuel into the weaver’s war recovery home Greta asks if they are any royal libraries - level 1 was wiped out - it’s all gone would there be anything in the catacombs we found reginald in - nothing useful but there is treasure group is library team and expedition team to catacombs? attempting to find out anything of the four Adelais, Greta and Tektite go to libraries - rest of day and night "Mortallus” Hygard link? Draconic kinda link? Stevens and Prince go to catacombs - travel time takes a long while in the afternoon in the library, a particularly dusty tome may have held some answers, but due to an unfortunate sneeze and ruins the book in acid we collect a series of maps from all over, they reveal: east - frandel - jade lady north - drow empire - tyrant of the peak south - the free kingdoms west - ocean hygard central Greta asks Zarasmus - he’s super busy, everything has been going nuts for him - he’s the number one god in hygard now - everyone drowning their sorrows Adelais asks Erebe for guidance - specifically looking at a map asking for a sign: “not feeling it” - upon lowering her hands she is pointing directly at the capital of the Free Kingdoms - featured map - NAME: ___________ Adelais expresses to Greta and Tektite, that Erebe may have given her guidance to the capital city - Tektite agrees it “sounds perfect” Prince reaches out to the Radiant - (secret note question) Adelais and Greta talk of Besh and of Biscuit Roxy cameo in the library - she assists with drawing up a world map from the many maps they have acquired - Greta says “oi Fieldkin” and Roxy is super excited to help it doesn’t feel like news to hear that there is now a Queen Stevens and Prince find where the dragon was, there is no longer piles of treasure - it's been looted - they help themselves to some funds start looking around - half a sword, jewels, coins generally modern coins, others are unrecognisable to Hygard currency (instead they are discs of gold) gems are polished, high quality cut stones one that sticks out is very smooth, intentionally so - black glass - not familiar even to stevens teardrop bigger than fist decorative elven sword, Stevens knows Elves are from Hygard Stevens and Prince attempt to find a way into the Tomb of the Kings precisely enough tombs for each king that has been does the city craft them around? “King Reginald”s is the latest one Stevens desecrates a tomb - Stevens does it in “improper” - he breaks some skeleton legs - pries it open - human skeleton - no sign of burial robes new king is middle aged to old - his reign has been 40 years the decay of this one is in line with that there's nothing in there meanwhile at the library - Roxy is hanging about writing the map - plus this is the first bit of adventure she's had since Metsu - they are researching till gone midnight map is drawn Roxy falls asleep straight after. Stevens and Prince look at Tribnik’s tomb - Tribnik the first has draconic runes on his tomb the message is roughly: “he lies” none of the other Kings have the runes on their tombs the tomb brick way ends at “Tribnik the First” - 200 years of Tribnik before the King has a new name Stevens tries to crack open Tribnik the firsts tomb, it doesn't smash at first and caves the lid they find dust and powdered bone and a skull nothing else in there (what with the Weaver??) Adelais leaves a note for sleeping Roxy to say thank you Adelais and Greta leave and go back to the Amber Hall, they get empty abuse from the random adventurers Tektite stays in the library, sleeping and reading Tektite reads on and off through the night, looking into the “Voice from Above” from the south , but finds nothing - he now has some random Hygardian knowledge that may be of use later we are in the level 4 library the King isn’t about in the Amber Hall, probably sleeping Besh comes in in the night and curls up by the fire they sleep on sofas Besh has head on Adelais’ sofa by morning Stevens and Prince go up the tower and find a hatch (opens from the other side?) the lights going up are orange down they are blue stairs go up to the hatch Stevens will try to lift it - then knocks - then shoulder it and walk up the stairs with all his might it is unmovable Prince produces a radiant like wing and it turns into a bow - shoots the hatch - it diminishes and fades before it even reaches the hatch Prince tries a “regal knock” - and a deceptive voice of the King of Hygard - there doesn’t seem to be any response “didn’t respond to the king eh” Prince tries Lady Jane’s voice - there’s nothing - he punches its Stevens suggests they ask the King Adelais and Greta see Reginald in the morning, he is very thankful of our help Adelais takes favourite pie and lemon juice for tektite - and head to meet him in the library - and then they all head to another, larger library Roxy has gone home now we moved onto a third library - we find an old old book - older than our ages put together paragraph that goes into “the Jade Lady was once the ruler of Frandel” and the “Lady of Courts” - in fact there are a lot of prominent ladies in Frandel we can take to Jean Midmarket - about Frandel Need to research info. on Frandel - the history there is a library Imp constantly shh’ing us “an imp that has found employment” according to the map - Frandel is a few days to the port, and then a few more days by boat to Frandel (closest port is Stormroque) Tektite works through the night again, and finds a lead to a tome (lead from Tyrant of the Peak) - the tome is written in runes - he can’t read it - straight lined runes Tektite asks the librarian, the Imp says it is not written in “devil” Tektite is looking really tired Greta and Adelais return in the morning (day 3) Tektite shows the book Imp tells us to be quiet else he will put the tome on a very high shelf the Imp won’t let us take the tome out everyone knows Greta, the imp says - you killed all the demons Adelais attempts to persuade the imp that we borrow the tome - the imp says we can borrow it if we leave something precious Adelais offers a book but it is too new Greta offers gemstones but they are not precious - offered too quick Tektite offers himself, imp says no - but then Greta says “yeah, i know you like it here but you’ve gotta come home sometime” Imp agrees - as Tektite is now precious Greta insists Tektite sleeps Tektite asks Imp if he can recommend a good “sleepy book” - he can and does and it works Adelais and Greta ride Besh back to the Amber Hall Greta asks Reginald if he can read the tome - it is written in Dwarf Mr Stevens and Prince have not returned Tonza hasn’t been in the city since the incident, not in the Amber Hall Adelais leaves a note on the tome for Stevens ( and Prince) and leaves it in the office Adelais and Greta head to another library Stevens and Prince get back to the amber hall - Stevens can read dwarven - it is a book of grudges across three generations of dwarf - at one point there is three or four pages how a particular Magnus was wronged by the Tyrant of the Peak - you infer it didn't do anything directly - Magnus took the “Trial of the Tyrant”, and the grudge was passed on to his children - and then it goes onto some other grudges Stevens makes notes regarding the “Tyrant of the Peak” Tektite wakes in the day and researches Mortallus - Mortallus is some kind of Kua-Toa swamp God Stevens and Prince proceed to ask Reginald about the hatch Reginald says: the hatch is the “Chamber of Prophets” - where the advisors go to get their visions of the future it only opens for a Prophet and do we know any Prophets - Stevens asks Reginald says not since his prophet - his advisor has gone the advisor, before the king was thrown from the throne, was one of the close advisors that made sure the King went into the central pillar to stay safe this avenue seems closed to us right now in the afternoon of day three, Adelais and Greta go back to Amber Hall - and need to collect Tektite - reunite with Stevens and Prince Stevens explains the grudges and the Tyrant of the Peak - it is not a “he” - it is a perhaps a force of nature, or deity, it takes blame for things there also exists the “Trial of the Tyrant” - some kind of rite of passage everyone, bar Prince, goes to get Tektite with Biscuit, Besh there too - they race they trade the book to the imp for Tektite’s freedom - Imp flies off Tektite tells them he found what Mortallus is Tektite didn’t sneeze on another book but then spewed on Biscuit after saying hello and the very happy Biscuit exploded into star dust everyone returns to the Amber Hall After Credits Red eyes in the dark, a bunch of smaller ones beneath - a rising shriek of panic from a woman and Tektite wakes up screaming